


A Damned Fool

by jazziemi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU where Azura stays in Nohr, Angst, Bittersweet, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slight Smut, Unhappy lesbian trope, Very Tame Smut, Why can't lesbians be happy and gay, mention of parent/child abuse, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziemi/pseuds/jazziemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Gods', Azura thought, 'I love this woman'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damned Fool

**Author's Note:**

> unhappy lesbians are so sad i'm so sorry azura

Azura’s fingers touched Corrin’s bruised cheek, her heart aching. Her other hand fluttered over to the untouched side of the princess’s face and held her oh-so tenderly as she gazed into her vermilion eyes, a few tears rolled down her pale cheek.

“Azura…” Corrin breathes, growing shy under the songstress’s beautiful golden stare. “...really, I’ll be okay; it’s not a big deal. Sometimes father gets upset and-”

“No father should do this to their own child, Corrin…” She says firmly. “Striking your children is disgraceful.” Azura’s cool fingers gently stroked over the purple and blue blemish, soothing the aching. Corrin’s eyes shut and she sighs deeply, leaning her head against Azura’s hand; she really did know how to make her feel a million times better. The snowy-haired princess takes her hand in hers and holds it against her cheek.

“You...are simply magic, Azura.” Corrin says with a weak smile, turning her head to place a kiss to the other woman’s palm. “Being around you always makes me feel so much better.” She opens her eyes and meets her gaze, then brings herself closer until they were touching forehead-to-forehead. Corrin, being slightly taller than Azura, leans down and presses her lips against hers.

Azura sucks in a surprised breath through her nose, taken aback but the muddled disbelief that caused her heart to hammer viciously in her chest. This was so sudden, so unexpected; yet not unwanted. Azura _knew_ they were connected, somehow; she’d always thought in terms of friendship, but no...no, it was something else. Something she shouldn’t want but secretly did.

Corrin’s arms slid around Azura’s waist and held her tighter, kissing her deeper and longer. The blue songstress gasped against the princess’s mouth as her eyes shut, drinking in the passion Corrin was radiating. Her arms found their way around the taller woman’s neck and began to kiss her back, though she was new to this she didn’t want to disappoint. A tongue darts across Azura’s lip and she immediately opens for it, allowing Corrin to kiss her even deeper.

Azura _knew_ this was something that shouldn’t be happening but oh, did she want it to. She never knew how much she wanted and waited to kiss Corrin like this until it happened; the unyielding pining that twisted her chest and ate her up inside. By the Gods, she loved Corrin; she wanted to be swallowed whole by her love more than anything.

A hand trailed down Azura’s hip and she was walked backwards, her back hitting a wall; a surprised gasp mingled with a moan escaped the aqua-haired young woman as she briefly parted from their kiss. The hand on her hip slid down to her thigh, sliding underneath the cut of her dress and closer towards the fabric of her underwear while Corrin’s mouth kissed her neck. _Gods_ , Azura thought, _I love this woman_.

“Wait…” Azura gasped, her chest heaving. Corrin immediately stopped and snapped her head up attentively, gazing at her lover with worry burning in her eyes. “...C-Corrin, w-we shouldn’t be doing this…” She trails off shyly, cheeks burning red hot. She _did_ want to do this, Gods know she did.

“O-oh,” She says, removing herself from Azura - albeit reluctant. Her hands remained on her waist, but she stood further apart, her head hung in shame that she would thrust herself on Azura without consent. “I’m sorry, Azura, I-I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable- Gods, I don’t know _what_ came over me...I’m so sorry. I-I’m so embarrassed...”

Oh, no; she was _more_ than comfortable. Azura never thought she would want someone more than she wanted Corrin in this moment, her head was swimming in the uncontrollable wave of lust that clouded her thoughts. But, her Gods-damned mouth spoke before her thoughts caught up with her and Corrin was already removing herself from her quivering body.

“No...wait, Corrin-” Those hands that held her so passionately, so tenderly, fled from her hips and left her cold with her back flush against the wall. Azura wanted to reach out for her, pull her back and reclaim her lips - make each other theirs for eternity - but, her arms remained still. She spoke softly, meekly: “I-I…”  

Corrin looks to her, waiting for her reply.

“I...I forgive you.” Azura screams at herself from the inside, her mouth moving on it’s own accord. She couldn’t believe she was actually letting Corrin go, despite how much Azura _needed_ Corrin; how much she wanted to be with her. The other princess offered a weak smile and a nod of her head, then turned down one long corridor of Castle Krakenberg and disappeared from Azura’s sight completely.

  
Gods _damn_ her, the young woman sunk to the floor and buried her face in her hands; she was a damned _fool_.


End file.
